Kia Waterson
Kia Waterson was a supporting character in Freddy vs. Jason (film). She was good friends with Lori Campbell and Gibb Smith. She was the twentieth and final victim of the Freddy vs. Jason killing spree to die. She was also the final victim of Jason Voorhees to be killed before the rebooted continuity. Freddy vs Jason Kia and her friend Gibb Smith were at their friend Lori Campbell's house, keeping her company while her father was away. Unbeknownst to Lori, Kia and Gibb invited Gibb's boyfriend Trey Cooper and his best friend Blake over in hopes that Lori would be interested in Blake. While Gibb and Trey left to have sex, Kia kept trying to encourage Lori to have sex with Blake. When Gibb went to take a shower, Jason Vorhees sneaked into the house and brutally murdered Trey. Kia, along with Gibb, Lori and Blake ran screaming out of the house and to the police. The following day at school, Kia informed Lori that Blake was dead. She said that the police blamed Blake for Trey's murder and that Blake then murdered his dad and committed suicide, comparing it to the Columbine massacre. Kia got angry, knowing that the police were lying to cover up the real crime. In the hallway, a teenage boy named Charlie Linderman offered Lori consolation due to what happened the night before. Kia rudely cut him off, assuming that Linderman was hitting on Lori. She told him "Whoa, Linderman, let me give you a tip. Place your hormones back in the box and quit while ahead, okay? We don't have time for date-a-dork right now. Thanks." Later, Kia was present in the hallway when Lori was describing her dream with Freddy Krueger. Lori passed out when Mark Davis and Will Rollins showed up at the school. While Lori was recovering in a nurse's office, Kia and Gibb sat out in the waiting room. Kia asked the nurse about anesthesia for a nose job. She then unknowingly fell asleep while reading a magazine. While flipping through the magazine, she came upon a picture of Freddy Krueger who reached out and grabbed her nose with his glove. Freddy ripped her nose off, causing Kia to wake up. Upon awakening, she threw the magazine across the floor. Later that night, a rave was held in a cornfield. Kia attended with Lori and Gibb. Kia walked up on on Lori while Linderman was offering to get her a drink. She then proceeded to call Linderman a bed wetter because he was covered in beer, which had happened when the bully Shack forced him to drink it. Linderman then finally stood up to Kia, which seemed to impress her. Later in the night when Will showed up to talk to Lori, Kia insisted that Linderman dance with her. When Jason attacked the rave, Kia fled with Will and Lori, stopping only briefly when she noticed Gibb was killed. Later that evening, Kia was in the basement of Mark's house. She, Lori, Will, Bill Freeburg and Linderman were discussing what to do when they were offered assistance by Deputy Stubbs. After a brief nightmare in which Lori pulled Freddy's ear out from the dream, they decided they have to go to Westin Hills to get Hypnocil so they can sleep without dreaming. At Westin Hills, Freddy possessed Freeburg and injected Jason with tranquilizer. Putting Jason in Mark's van, the group kept him tranquilized as they took Jason to Crystal Lake. They planned on pulling Freddy out of the Dream World so that Jason could battle him in real life. While Lori was in the Dream World, Freddy tried drowning Jason. Kia was then pressured by Will and Linderman to give Jason mouth to mouth. Before she could, however, Jason awoke. His sudden waking up startled Will, who crashed the van, sending Jason flying out into the forest. Will, Kia and Linderman took Lori's sleeping body to a cabin at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason attacked and both Linderman and Kia tried to fight him off. During the fight, Linderman was gravely wounded when Jason threw him up against a hook on the wall. When Lori succeeded in pulling Freddy from the Dream World, the friends all left the cabin. Kia helped Linderman out of the building and laid him up against a tree. Linderman insisted he would be fine and told Kia to go get help. Initially reluctant, Kia told Linderman she would be back and she ran off to get help. Later in the night, Freddy was about to kill Lori when he was challenged by Kia. Temporarily losing interest in Lori, Freddy approached Kia. Kia began to make jokes about Freddy and how he wasn't scary. At first, Freddy seemed annoyed but suddenly he looked amused. He motioned for Kia to look behind her. With a look of fear in her eyes, Kia turned around to see Jason standing behind her. He hit her hard with his machete, knocking her up hard against a tree killing her. *Kia is similar to Lisa Hines which both are friends with a heroines (Kia to Lori, Lisa to Donna), both are black heroines and both died by a villain (Kia to Jason Voorhees. Lisa to Fenton) *In a deleted scene, she kissed Linderman before leaving him and in another deleted scene, Linderman apologizes to Kia for how he acted to her at the cornfield which she accepts his apology and forgives him. *Freddy revised his line from A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (film) "How sweet, fresh meat" to "How sweet, dark meat" as a reference to Kia being African American. Category:African-American characters Category:Female characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Jason Voorhees' victims Category:Crush